


The Perfect Present

by tobiokagenyanma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Unedited may contain errors, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiokagenyanma/pseuds/tobiokagenyanma
Summary: Your typical, cliche birthday shenanigans.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	The Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a ficlet with words not exceeding 500, but then boom. Enjoy <33

December 21, a day before Tobio's birthday and Atsumu is now pacing back and forth around Osamu's apartment, feeling so restless.

A couple of months ago, he's feeling so proud of himself and told Tobio that, "Have no worries Tobio-kun! This year I promise you'll have the best birthday present you've ever had!" but until now, he's lost to what present he should give his boyfriend.

He knew Tobio is not a materialistic person, this kid will be extremely happy if you gave him a box of milk with red ribbon wrapped on it. Atsumu can always get the simplest gift for him, but he is Miya Atsumu and he won't settle for something simple, because there is nothing simple about Tobio!

His boyfriend is awesome, and extraordinary, and cool, and cute and he deserves the best, so Atsumu wants to give him the perfect present. He just don't know what is this perfect present.

He already asked their friends for what he can give Tobio, but all of their advice seemed to be unappealing for Atsumu. He wants to give Tobio something special, something only Atsumu will give him.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Atsumu stomped his feet on the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with ya?!" Osamu came out from the kitchen, holding a plate upon hearing his twin.

"Samu, it's Tobio's birthday tomorrow and I didn't have any present for him! I've failed!" He cried out and slumped on the nearby couch, staring at the ceiling, seeing Tobio's smiling face that turned into a frowning one.

"What're ya talkin' about? You're a sore loser, what's new?" Atsumu sat up straight and sent a glare towards Osamu. "I toldja, jus' cook something for him, he loves curry right? Come on I'll help ya, I'll make the onigiris."

Osamu's suggestion sounds good, but no, Atsumu want something better than that.

"But cookin' for yer boyfriend is pretty common, and Tobio might not believe me again if I told him I cooked his food!" This happened once okay? When Atsumu bribed Osamu to help him prepare some bento box for Tobio, the younger setter did not believe him, and well this story can be told some other time.

Back to his problem, Osamu answered again. "Tsh, do what ya want, I'll bring him onigiris tomorrow. I'll laugh at yer face because I know, Tobio's friends and teammates already have their presents for him. What will Tobio think if all his friends had a gift for him, but his stupid boyfriend had none?"

"I want to give him something special okay!"

"Dumbass, doing something for yer boyfriend is already special if ya put yer heart into it." Osamu shrugged, before going back to the kitchen.

Atsumu sighed and contemplated on his choices. He doesn't have any idea what to give Tobio until now, and Osamu's suggestion is his last resort. 

As much as he want find that perfect present, he's running out of time. Osamu is right, it's embarrassing for him if all their friends had a gift for Tobio, but he had nothing, so maybe he'll just cook something for him.

On Tobio's first birthday when they became a couple, Atsumu set a romantic dinner for them at the rooftop of Osamu's apartment, the next year he gave Tobio a cute fox pillow that looked just like him. Atsumu find it harder to choose a present for Tobio each year. He wonders if Tobio faces the same demeanor when it's Atsumu's birthday.

Brushing off all his thoughts aside, he stood up and followed Osamu to the kitchen. If he's gonna make something for Tobio, he'll make sure to put all his heart and effort into it.

**\--------------------**

"Why the long face Atsumu-san?" Shouyo asked, when Atsumu sat beside him.

They're inside the Kageyama's residence, there is a party enclosed for close friends and colleagues, so there are plenty people inside. Miwa and Tobio are busy entertaining them.

Instead of answering Shouyo's question, he asked one. "Tell me Shou-kun, what did ya get for Tobio?"

Shouyo's eyes lit up in excitement, "I got him a friendship bracelet!" The guy showed his arm, "Natsu helped me make this band so we had a matching bracelet! See? It's cute right?! I just hope that idiot will wear it." He's right, the bracelet he's wearing is cute, with colors of black, orange and blue beautifully tied into knots. He wish he had Shouyo's crafting skills. "What about you Atsumu-san? What is your present for Tobio?"

"I just made him a cake, and his favorite curry."

"Ohhh! You can bake Atsumu-san?!"

"'Course I can, mom thought us."

"That's so cool! I'm sure Kageyama will love to eat that cake!"

Despite Shouyo's comforting words, he's still feeling grumpy. It's just a cake, after Tobio ate it, it will be gone, forgotten.

**\--------------------**

Minutes after, the party began. It was fun, with Tobio's old team from Karasuno being the most chaotic bunch. Tanaka and Nishinoya were spotted standing on the table while opening up a bottle of Champagne. Atsumu wheezed at the scene. He liked the point when Sawamura and Sugawara shared some old stories back then. On how Tobio choked with a piece of meat at a training camp.

Atsumu knew all the stories from before, but hearing it again is nice, specially because he felt how much they love Tobio. He may not say it out loud, but Atsumu is thankful to them, if not for them Tobio won't be the person who he is today. They helped Tobio to grow into _this_ Tobio.

Hours of happiness came to an end, with Tobio delivering a short message saying his gratitude towards the people who appreciates him for who he is. It was a heartfelt message which made some of Tobio's senpais to cry. (even Atsumu himself)

Most of their friends went home after they helped the Kageyama siblings tidy up the mess, and Miwa is probably asleep at this point because she's the one who did most of the work for this party can happen.

Atsumu and Tobio stared at the boxes placed on Tobio's bed. The birthday boy decided to open his presents when all of them are gone, and now he cannot decide what to open first.

"Come on Tobio, open 'em up so we can go to sleep." Atsumu grumbled, still sulking he didn't get Tobio a better gift. Atsumu is willing to bet 50 bucks that all of these gifts were better than his cake and curry.

"Still upset? I told you the cake is fine and I'll eat the curry tomorrow." Tobio chuckled. "I'm fine with anything Atsumu-san."

"Ya kept on saying that it's fine, sure fer ya it's fine, but to me it's not! I want to give ya the perfect present but here I gave ya a lame one!"

"It's not lame, food isn't lame? Besides, I already have the perfect present here."

Atsumu raised an eyebrow before snaking his arms around Tobio's waist, "Oh yeah? What is it? Who gave ya the perfect present huh?"

" _Kami-sama_ gave me the present, can you believe it? He gave it to me even if it wasn't my birthday." Tobio cupped his face, and rested his forehead against Atsumu's. "You are the perfect present Atsumu-san. I honestly don't care if you give me something or not, I just want you to be here with me, because I don't want to be alone." Atsumu felt the tug in his chest, rendering him speechless at the sudden confession.

So his adorable blueberry is still afraid to be left alone. That thought might be stuck in Tobio's mind for a long time, but Atsumu is here to make sure he won't feel alone, ever again. He reached for Tobio's hand, and stared at his eyes.

"As long as I'm alive and breathing, Tobio, ya won't be alone." Atsumu replied, and along that, he made a silent promise to be with Tobio as he spend his birthday every year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I should've written this one on Tobio's POV because it's his birthday but I didn't haha 🤪 I guess this turned out fine? LMAOOO
> 
> Anyway you can find me on Twitter with the same username @tobiokagenyanma


End file.
